


The Wisest Mind

by cosmic_llin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Work, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry, Teaching, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is looking forward to starting the NEWT Arithmancy course, until she realises that the only other person taking it is Draco Malfoy. And, annoyingly, it seems like he might be just as clever as her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is discontinued and WILL NOT be completed.
> 
> Characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit.
> 
> This story was a gift for Becky. Thanks to Cadiliniel for suggesting some names.

Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as they headed up the stairs to Divination, and turned to make her way to her Arithmancy class. She couldn't help smiling a little as she walked. This would be her first Arithmancy class of the sixth year, and she was excited to see what the NEWT level course would be like. She wondered who else had carried on with it - she had been the only Gryffindor in the OWL class last year, along with seven Ravenclaws, four Slytherins and five Hufflepuffs.

When she got to the classroom there was nobody there, but Hermione wasn't concerned. Punctuality was important to her, and she often found that she arrived several minutes before anyone else, including Professor Vector. She sat down in her usual seat and began to take out her charts, laying them in a neat pile in front of her. She took out a fresh piece of parchment and laid her brand new quill on top of it.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy came in. She ignored him. He ignored her. He was always quieter in Arithmancy classes, because Crabbe and Goyle didn't take it. He took his usual seat, as far away from her as possible, and began to get his things out.

For lack of anything else to do, she found herself watching as he got out his things. He took out his charts, and piled them neatly on the desk. He got a fresh piece of parchment. He took a quill from his back and unwrapped it from its protective packaging before putting it on top of the parchment.

He looked up and saw her watching.

'What are you staring at, Granger?' he asked, sneering.

'Nothing, I'm sure,' she shrugged, and turned to look out of the window.

He made a little huffing noise, but didn't comment any further. The door opened again and Professor Vector came in, looking a little ruffled and hurried as usual, and carrying a large stack of books which she dropped with a loud thud on the desk.

'Afternoon, class,' she said. 'Did you both have a good summer?'

'Yes, thank you,' Hermione and Draco both responded.

Professor Vector took several charts out of her bag and started sorting through them. She looked up, suddenly.

'You know,' she said, 'since there are just the two of you taking Arithmancy this year, perhaps it would be nice for you to sit together.' Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of horror. 'Having the two of you on opposite ends of the room like this is just going to make me dizzy. And this way you can discuss the problems if you like. Mr Malfoy, why don't you just move over there and sit by Miss Granger?'

And with a flick of her wand she moved Draco's things over to the space next to Hermione, so that he had no choice but to move over there. He scowled as he made his way across the room and sat down. Hermione moved her chair so that she was pressed right against her edge of the desk. Draco did the same.

'That's much better, isn't it?' Professor Vector said with a smile. 'Now, have either of you managed to look at your new textbooks yet?'

'Of course,' said Hermione and Draco at once.

Draco glared at Hermione, and she clicked her tongue irritably. It was going to be a long year.

  


* * *

  


'And she made us sit together on the same desk!' Hermione cried, as Ginny, sitting opposite, nodded sympathetically.

The two girls had met in the Great Hall to do a little homework before dinner, but, unusually for Hermione, very little work was actually taking place.

'That sounds dreadful,' said Ginny.

'And what makes it even worse is that he kept answering before me! What does he think he's doing? Malfoy never answers in class!'

'Maybe he was too shy before,' Ginny smirked.

'Well, whatever it is, it's bloody irritating and I wish he'd stop it!' Hermione growled. 'Oh, and I was so looking forward to Arithmancy this year! And now it's just ruined!'

'Oh, Hermione, I don't...'

Hermione shushed Ginny urgently as Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall.

'What's up, Hermione?' asked Ron. 'You look pissed off...'

'It's nothing,' Hermione said, hastily. 'Just girl stuff, nothing for you two to worry about.'

Ginny stared at her friend, but Hermione just shook her head and started asking the boys about their homework, so Ginny decided to let it be for the time being.

  


* * *

  


'What was all that about before dinner?' Ginny asked Hermione later as they sat in Hermione's dormitory, brushing Crookshanks.

'What was all what about?'

'You know... not telling Harry and Ron why you were cross?'

'Oh... yes.'

'What was that all about? You know they'd have agreed with you - they're always first in line to have a go at Malfoy.'

'I know...'

'So why didn't you tell them?'

'Well, because... I don't know, okay? I just didn't want them to know that I'm taking Arithmancy with Malfoy. They'd probably want me to spy on him for them or something, and it gets on my nerves the way they always want to pick fights...'

'Tell me about it...'

'So you see why I'd rather they didn't find out. They'd just get all het up and I'd never hear the end of it.'

'Hmm...'

'So you won't tell them?'

'Yeah, okay, I'll keep quiet about it. But won't they ask you about it?'

'Ron and Harry? Ask me about my classes?' Hermione looked incredulously at Ginny.

'Oh... yeah, I suppose you're right. Insensitive gits that they are...'

'Boys,' sighed Hermione, brushing Crookshanks a little harder than strictly necessary.

  


* * *

  


The next Arithmancy lesson came around much too quickly for Hermione's liking. She arrived early, as usual, and arranged her things tidily in front of her on the desk. Draco skulked in a few minutes later and sat on the opposite end of the room again.

'Professor Vector said that we should sit together,' Hermione reminded him as he opened his bag.

He didn't answer, resolutely setting out his things. He only moved when Professor Vector came in and said:

'Goodness, Mr Malfoy, did you forget? I'd like the two of you to sit together.'

Once again, she sent his things across the room, and once again he had no choice but to go and sit beside Hermione.

The lesson proceeded just like the previous one. Hermione and Draco sat as far apart as was possible on one double desk, and raced to answer first every time Professor Vector asked a question. At the end of the class, she asked for their homework. They had been assigned a foot-long essay, so Hermione had done a foot and a half. Draco, with a smirk, handed in two feet. Hermione's mouth fell open in an O of indignation as Professor Vector smiled at him before gathering up her books and leaving the room.

'How on earth did you write two whole feet?' Hermione demanded, as Draco calmly put his things in his bag. 'Your handwriting is even smaller than mine! You couldn't possibly have written that much!'

'Well I did, Granger, and you should just get over it. You're not the only clever one in the year, you know.'

He gave a little laugh and slung his bag over his shoulder before exiting swiftly. Hermione stared after him, shaking her head.

  


* * *

  


It wasn't until three weeks later that Draco deigned to sit next to Hermione before Professor Vector had to move him.

'Fancy seeing you here,' Hermione said sarcastically as he sat down and started to get out his books. 'What happened to your silly silent protest?'

'I feel I've made my point,' Draco said with dignity. 'And it would be ridiculous to carry on further with it when it clearly makes no difference.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Shame. It was always so amusing watching you have to follow your things as they flew across the room...

Draco bit back his reply as Professor Vector entered.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, I see you remembered at last!' she smiled. 'Now, shall I take the homework in first? A foot on the magical properties of the number four, I think it was?'

'I was so fascinated by the topic that I wrote four feet!' said Hermione a little breathlessly, handing over the tightly rolled parchment. 'Not including footnotes!'

'Three and a half,' Draco said, with a scowl. 'But my writing's smaller than hers.'

'It isn't a competition, you know,' said Professor Vector. 'Quality is more important than quantity. And both of you hand in work of a consistently high standard. I'm very pleased with both of you. But I do have to ask...'

'Yes?' Draco and Hermione said.

'Have you been working together on your homework? The two of you drew some very similar conclusions on your last essay...'

'No!' cried Hermione.

'Of course we haven't!' said Draco, scowling.

'Well, alright then,' said Professor Vector. 'So long as I know.'

The lesson proceeded as normal. Hermione rested her hand on the desk lightly, and it twitched whenever Professor Vector spoke, and flew into the air with prodigious speed whenever she actually asked a question. Over the years, Ron and Harry had managed to temper her impulses somewhat, and she usually now restricted herself to a more leisurely gesture; but Draco's strange behaviour was exciting all of her old instincts. She had to be first, she had to put her hand  _right_  in the air, and she had to know the answer in such clear and precise language that it could have come straight from the textbook. Draco was beginning to lose out in the question-answering stakes, since he seemed to consider it much too undignified to rush putting his hand in the air. Hermione smiled smugly at him as she answered yet another question with accuracy and clarity. He glared back.

At the end of the class, Professor Vector left with her usual briskness, leaving Hermione and Draco to pack up their things.

Hermione watched Draco stand, put his chair under the desk and put his things neatly into his bag. Conflicting impulses raged within her. One half of her felt as though she could perfectly happily never speak to him or see him in her life again. The other half of her... wanted to ask him about his essay.

He was doing up his bag. If she was going to ask him, it had to be now. She stood up.

'Malfoy?' she said.

'What?'

'I was wondering... could I have a look at your essay?' At his puzzled expression, she ploughed on. 'You see, I thought that my conclusions were rather unique, but apparently we both had similar ideas, so I'd like to see just how similar they were.'

Draco frowned, considering.

'I suppose so,' he said, after a moment. 'But only if I can look at yours too. I was wondering the same thing.'

'Fine,' she said, taking the essay out of her bag and handing it to him. He took it, and passed her his.

'You only got thirty-seven out of forty,' she noted, airily.

'I intend to talk to Professor Vector about that!' he said, angrily. 'She marked it unfairly because she's biased in favour of the late-Renaissance research on the subject, when it has clearly been invalidated by the later work of Hathaway and Vercongetorix!'

'But Hathaway and Vercongetorix's experiments were conducted without sufficient controls or recording - their results shouldn't be accepted until more studies have been made.'

'But it makes so much more sense!' Draco cried.

'Where would we be if we just accepted theories without question because they made sense? There has to be a procedure! Here, look...'

And she grabbed her essay back from him, sat on the edge of the desk, unrolled the parchment and stabbed her finger at a paragraph some way down.

'You see? This is the procedure that Sackville used when he was doing his research - can't you see how much better it is that the Hathaway and Vercongetorix method?'

Draco snatched back his own essay, joined her sitting on the desk and hurriedly found his own paragraph, before leaning over her to check it against her essay. They sat there for some ten minutes, arguing, passing their essays back and forth, pointing out paragraphs, snatching essays back and reading passages out, taking their textbooks out of their bags, summoning the thick reference works from the shelf at the back of the room...

The clock outside chimed the quarter-hour.

'Oh, Merlin!' cried Hermione. 'I have another class now!'

And she gathered up her things, stuffed them into her bag and ran, without another look in Draco's direction.

It was only after she had run all the way to Charms, breathlessly apologised to Professor Flitwick, slid red-faced into her seat and got out her things that she realised she had just had the closest thing to a real conversation she had ever experienced with Draco Malfoy.

That in itself was not particularly worrying. The worrying thing was that she had rather enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Things got very strange after that. 

After that day, Draco stopped pulling faces about sitting next to Hermione, and didn't even move his chair right to the edge of the desk to get as far away from her as possible. Classes were suddenly very different - instead of directing their arguments towards Professor Vector, Hermione and Draco would discuss the topics between themselves. It was all Vector could do to get them to pause long enough to let her tell them some pertinent fact or argument before they were off again, throwing references and theories back and forth so quickly that they stumbled over the complex terminology. Then they developed a shorthand so that they could talk even faster, and Vector found herself leaning forward to listen carefully just to keep up with them. 

One day, they were so absorbed in arguing over a new theory that Vector had brought to their attention that they didn't hear the bell ring for the end of the lesson. The next class to use the room, a group of third-years who had only recently started studying Arithmancy, were already coming in and sitting down by the time Hermione and Draco put their things away and headed out of the room, still talking animatedly. 

'Goodbye, Professor Vector!' Hermione called over her shoulder as they exited. 'But seriously, Malfoy, I don't think you've been keeping up with the new experiments, because Helfer clearly states that...' 

'Don't you have a class now?' Draco asked. 'You don't want to be late again.' 

'It's alright, Charms is cancelled this afternoon,' said Hermione. 'We can keep talking about this.' 

She froze as she realised that she had just offered to spend her free time with Malfoy. But he didn't seem to notice anything amiss. 

'Alright,' he said. 'But where shall we go?' 

'The dungeons?' 

She stared at him. 'Really?' 

'Yes, haven't you explored them at all? Some of them are quite nice, and nobody ever goes down there. You don't want anyone to see us, do you, Granger? You know neither of us can afford that.' 

'Lead on, then,' she shrugged. 

So he was aware of the strangeness of the situation. And he was right. There was no way she could let Ron and Harry find out that she and Malfoy were talking now. They would be horrified. They might never speak to her again. And Malfoy had a reputation to protect. And so, she followed him down to the dungeons. 

'You were right, this isn't bad,' said Hermione, as Draco led her into a room she had never known existed. It was a dungeon, true, but it was furnished rather well, with several armchairs and antiques dotted about. 

'This used to be the Staff Room,' he told her. 'But nobody uses it any more. I found it a couple of years ago - I come here sometimes when I want to be by myself.' 

He sat in one of the armchairs and she did the same. She felt a little uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the cold of the leather chair. 

'So, what were you saying about Helfer?' he asked, after a moment. 

'Well, I...' she began, then stopped. 'You know, between there and here, I've lost my train of thought...' 

'Me too,' he admitted. 'This is weird.' 

'What, that you and I are sneaking off together to talk about Arithmancy? I should say so.' 

'Well, yes, but... we're talking. Like ordinary people. It's very peculiar.' 

'Well, aren't we ordinary people? I know I am.' 

'Yes, but I'm a Pureblood and you're a...' 

Perhaps it said something about the time they had spent together that Draco didn't finish the sentence, but the word hung in the air between them anyway, unsaid but not unheard. 

'How can you believe that makes any difference?' asked Hermione. 'When I'm  _clearly_  better at magic than you are.' 

'There's no  _clearly_  about it!' Draco retorted. 

'Isn't there? I've beaten you in every exam we've ever taken, and gotten better marks in class. That seems reasonably clear to me.' 

'That doesn't mean anything,' said Draco. 'I'm good when I need to be. And when I don't need to be, I find it more prudent to appear... a bit more average than I am.' 

'Oh?' said Hermione, sarcastically. 

'Well, think about it. Since you got here you've been teased for being clever. I never have. Your friends make you do their homework all the time. Mine never do. Your teachers expect you to be on top form all the time. Mine don't. My way is a lot easier. I lie low. Nobody knows how clever I am.' 

'Well then, you've let the cat out of the bag in Arithmancy this term,' she noted. 'You haven't exactly been lying low, have you?' 

'Well, nobody's in the class but us,' he said. 'And you're not going to tell anyone, are you?' 

'No. Everyone I know would be horrified that I'm associating with you.' 

'Well, exactly. And I can't sully my Slytherin credentials by being seen with you.' 

'And besides, I hate you anyway. The fact that we... that we...' 

'That we get on so well?' Draco said, raising an eyebrow. 

'Yes! That doesn't mean that I hate you any less.' 

'Well, I return the sentiment.' 

'Good.' 

'Good.' 

They sat and glared at one another. Hermione stared fiercely at Draco. With his face all screwed up and pointy like that, he really did remind her rather strongly of a... 

Hermione burst out laughing. 

'What? What's so funny?' Draco asked. 

She shook her head, pressing a hand to her mouth to keep the laughter in. 

'I just suddenly remembered that whole ferret thing,' she managed, after a minute. 

'Oh, that's wonderful,' Draco said, bitterly. 'Nobody's ever going to forget that, are they? My whole future will be marred by the fact that I happened to be turned into a rodent as a punishment!' 

'You must admit, it was pretty funny,' Hermione said. 'And, incidentally, ferrets aren't rodents, they're carnivores.' 

'It wasn't funny! It was very traumatic! I'm sure it looked amusing, but did you ever stop to think how horrible it is to be changed into something else without knowing what's going on? Not knowing whether you'll be turned back? Well, did you?' 

Draco was red in the face, his eyes wide with anger. Hermione sat back, shocked at the sudden transformation. 

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I didn't know. I never thought...' 

'No, nobody did!' said Draco. 'Not even my so-called friends! Nobody understands.' 

'What about Crabbe and Goyle? Didn't you tell them?' 

'Tell  _Crabbe and Goyle_  that I was upset? For one thing, if it got out, it would ruin my reputation forever. And for another thing, they wouldn't understand! They just don't have the sensitivity!' 

'Why are you even friends with them?' 

'Sometimes I don't even know! All they're good for is looking menacing and doing what I say. You can't even have a proper conversation with them! And Theo and Blaise are alright, but they have their own circle. And Pansy just wants to fawn over me, which gets very boring after a while. There's nobody to really talk to.' 

'That must be difficult,' said Hermione, feeling rather sorry for him in spite of herself. 

'It's the curse of being born a Malfoy,' he said. 'We're always controlled, always dignified. It was drummed into me that I should hold myself apart from others, not let them too close. I was always taught never to give too much away. And I gave so little away that nobody really knows me.' 

Hermione nodded sympathetically. 

'But I'm not like my father,' he continued. 'I feel things. I take after my mother's side - the Blacks were always emotional. But nobody knows.' 

'Well... you just told me,' said Hermione. 

'I suppose I did.' He looked as surprised as she did. 

'Why on Earth would you do that?' she asked. 

He considered. 'Perhaps it's because you can't tell anybody,' he said. 'You can't, can you?' 

'No. And I wouldn't, even if I could. I'm good at keeping secrets.' 

'So am I.' 

'So that's one more thing we have in common,' Hermione mused. 

'I suppose it is.' 

'That, and being clever. And Arithmancy, of course.' 

'Of course, Arithmancy. Um... did you remember what you were going to say about Helfer?' 

She smiled. 'In fact, I did. And it completely invalidates the point you made in class.' 

He leaned forward, eagerly, the agitation of the previous moment all but forgotten. 'Do tell.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Vector didn't see why they shouldn't do their homework together, so long as they shared the load equally. And so Draco and Hermione found themselves more and more often in the abandoned Staff Room, going over their essays for the next lesson or reading their textbooks. 

Once, dashing in while absorbed in a discussion about the origins of Arithmancy, they failed to notice that there was a house elf already in the room. Draco made to send it away, but Hermione greeted it kindly. 

'Good afternoon... Poppons, is it?' 

'Yes, Miss. Is there anything Poppons can get for you, Miss?' 

Hermione was lately more inclined to be relaxed about the house elves, since it seemed they genuinely loved their work, and so they ordered some snacks, and after that they kept a steady supply in the room for their homework sessions. 

'Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?' she asked as they each checked over each others essays. 

Draco shrugged. 'I might,' he said. 'Haven't decided yet.' 

'Crabbe and Goyle going?' 

'I have no idea. Potter and Weasley going?' 

'I expect so.' She gave a hollow chuckle. 'They still haven't asked me anything about Arithmancy, you know.' 

'Well, they're not interested in that sort of thing, are they?' 

'Well, of course not, but they've not once even said "How was Arithmancy?" or anything. They haven't even noticed that I never do Arithmancy homework in the Common Room any more. Or that I mysteriously disappear for half of my free lessons.' 

'I thought we didn't want anyone to notice.' 

'Well, I don't! I mean... I don't want them to... know about us... but it would be nice if they could show a bit of an interest. They don't seem to notice I'm alive half the time, and when they do they just take me for granted.' 

'That's a result of poor breeding.' 

'Oh, Malfoy...' 

'Well, it is! Anyone who'd been brought up properly wouldn't have such awful manners.' 

'Oh, and you're one to talk, aren't you...' 

'That's different. I'm not rude to my friends.' 

'You're rude to Crabbe and Goyle...' 

'They're not  _proper_  friends, are they?' 

'Well, who  _aren't_  you rude to, then?' 

'Lots of people! My father, my mother...' 

'Didn't look that way, when we saw you in Diagon Alley getting fitted for new robes...' 

Draco flushed bright red, and looked at his feet. 

'That was a bad day,' he said, after a moment. 'And I apologised to her afterwards. I'm not normally like that to her.' 

'I should hope not!' 

'No, I'm really not! I love my mother! It's just been difficult lately what with Father away... you know, tempers frayed and all that...' 

'It must be difficult,' said Hermione. 

'I worry about Mother, in that big house by herself...' 

'Things will turn out alright...' said Hermione. 

Draco just rolled his eyes. 

'You spelled something wrong in here,' Hermione said, changing the subject. 

'Don't be ridiculous, how could I have?' asked Draco. 'You're probably just not reading my handwriting properly...' 

The bell for the next class rang then. 

'Oh, bother!' said Hermione. 'I wanted to talk about this essay some more... What is it now, Transfiguration?' 

'Yes,' said Draco, with a grimace. 

'Well, there's no need to look like that, it's only McGonagall.' 

'I know... I haven't done my homework...' 

'Oh... then there  _is_  a need to look like that. Why haven't you done it?' 

'I've been busy, alright? Come on, or we'll be late. You go first, we don't want to arrive together.' 

Hermione rolled her essay up and left. 

  


* * * 

  


Transfiguration was uncomfortable for Hermione. Draco was soundly told off by McGonagall - apparently this was the second time he had failed to do his homework. Ron and Harry sniggered and whispered about it, while Hermione pretended not to notice. 

She couldn't help sneaking a sideways glance at Draco later in the lesson - he was gazing into space, and didn't seem to be concentrating at all. 

After the lesson, he was still standing dreamily in his place when Hermione, Ron and Harry were ready to leave. Hermione tried to steer the boys out quickly, but Draco in disgrace was too great an opportunity for them to miss. 

'Detention, eh, Malfoy?' Ron said. 

'Not done your homework?' said Harry. 'Tut, tut, Malfoy... What would your mother say?' 

Draco's hands curled into fists. 

'Come on... let's just go,' said Hermione. 'Leave him alone, why don't you?' 

'I don't need any help from you, Mudblood!' Draco snapped. 

Hermione's mouth fell open. She stared incredulously at Draco. 

'Well, I... I...' she began, before flinging her arms in the air in disgust, picking up her bag and storming off. 

Ron reached out to grab her arm as she went past and she shook him off angrily, with a cry of 'Boys!', before reaching the door and slamming it behind her. 

  


* * * 

  


'I don't understand what we did wrong...' said Ron, as he, Harry and Hermione sat at dinner that evening. 'I mean, you've never objected to us having a go at Malfoy before! And it was  _him_  who called you a you-know-what, not us!' 

'I know,' said Hermione. 

'So what's the problem? Is it that time of the month or something?' 

'No! Oh, just leave it, won't you? I've said I'm sorry, can't we just forget about it?' 

'Course we can,' said Harry, with a glance at Ron. 'What shall we do in Hogsmeade tomorrow?' 

  


* * * 

  


As it turned out, they did very little in Hogsmeade, and it was a disappointing trip generally. On the way back, they encountered Katie Bell, fighting over something with her friend Leanne. The item turned out to be a poisoned necklace, and the three of them, as witnesses, were rushed back to the castle by McGonagall and questioned in detail. 

Shaken by the incident, Hermione forgot all about Draco calling her 'Mudblood' until she walked into Arithmancy to see him sitting in his usual place. With a jolt, she remembered what had happened. She glared at him, and went to sit on the other side of the class. 

'Oh!' said Professor Vector when she entered. 'We're back to this, are we?' 

Hermione and Draco both shrugged. 

'Have you two had a fight?' Vector asked. 

They shrugged again. 

'You have, haven't you?' she demanded. 

'It wasn't exactly a fight...' Draco began. 

'Malfoy called me a Mudblood!' Hermione cut across him. 

Vector tutted and shook her head. 'Did you, Mr Malfoy?' 

'Yes,' he admitted, looking sullenly down at his feet. 

'Why would you use such a nasty word? And to your friend?' 

He shrugged. 

'Well?' 

Hermione had never seen Vector look so stern - usually she was cheery and scatty and seemed not to mind about things the way other teachers did, but now she was standing, arms folded, right over Malfoy. And she was frowning. 

' _Well_ , Mr Malfoy?' 

'I'm sorry,' said Draco, finally. 'I was angry, I didn't think before I spoke...' 

'Don't tell  _me_ ,' said Vector. 

Draco turned to Hermione, who was still glaring at him. 

'Hermione... I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to call you a Mudblood, and I didn't mean it.' 

'No? You always seemed to mean it before.' 

'Yes, but that was... different. It's different now.' 

'I thought it was, but you proved me wrong.' 

'But I didn't mean it! I was just angry because I got detention and those friends of yours were making trouble!' 

'Well, it's no worse than the way you behave towards them! But I thought we were getting on better than that, now...' 

'We  _are_!' 

Professor Vector looked at them - Hermione had moved to stand at the edge of Draco's desk, and Draco had stood up too. They were both gesturing expansively. It was probably best to leave them to it. She went back to her desk and took out some marking. 

'Look,' Hermione was saying, 'I know we didn't want anyone to know that we were... getting on alright... but there was no need to overdo it.' 

'I was just so angry,' said Draco. 'I didn't think about what I was saying. Honestly, I didn't mean it. I've just... well...' 

He bit his lip, and glanced over at Vector, who appeared to be deep in her marking. 

'Oh!' she exclaimed. 'I need some more parchment for the seventh years later... you two can carry on by yourselves for a bit, can't you?' 

And with that she scurried out of the room, grinning. 

'Well  _what_?' asked Hermione. 

'Well... I'm just finding it a bit difficult to cope with everything,' Draco admitted. 'And Potter and Weasley were the last straw, and you got in the way. I really am sorry. Can we be friends again?' 

'Oh, were we friends to begin with?' Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. 

'You  _know_  we were - in all but name, anyway. I promise I won't call you Mudblood again...' 

'You'd better not.' 

'I won't. So... are we?' 

'Friends?' she sighed. 'Alright then.' 

She stuck out her hand, and Draco shook it solemnly. 

When Vector came back five minutes later - without any parchment - they were sitting side by side on the desk, arguing at the tops of their voices about the Deurzen Constant. She went to fetch them some textbooks. 


End file.
